Xarikspace Legions
Xarikspace Legions (Xarikspace being pronounced "Kuh-zar-ick"-Space) is a catch-all term referring to the assortment of hellish forces that are aligned or associated with the nightmare dimension known as Xarikspace. The Legions are often erratic, unpredictable and hard to comprehend in their actions, it is difficult to properly peg the Legions as a civilization of sorts, as they seem to be more of a collection of cults and creatures whose main intent is to sow chaos across realities. Their reasoning for this is either unknown, or varies from cult to cult. Nonetheless, the Legions (especially the fiends) are a considerable threat, and though not inherently or outright evil or malevolent, their actions can be highly devastating, and have affected numerous other realities and dimensions before. Because of this, many fear the Legions, and often regard even a lone and seemingly-small cult as a very grave threat due to the potential of their abilities if left unchecked for too long. History coming soon... Characteristics Members The Legions are composed of three members: The lordly Xarik-Radux, their fiend armies and the cultists and mutants that serve them. Each of them are capable of interacting with the arcane and chaotic Xarikspatial energies to varying extents, and often bring it with them, wherever they go. Affecting their surroundings as they pass by. The Xarik-Radux The Xarik-Radux (pronounced "Kuh-zar-ick Reh-duh-kuz" and remaining the same in plural) are the undisputed lords, commanders and archmagi of Xarikspace. Made of a highly amorphous and regenerative substance that is, presumably, Xarikspatial energy in solid form, they are extremely tough and difficult to damage, and have powerful shapeshifting capabilities. They can also take and directly absorb solid matter into their bodies to augment their capabilities, usually the biomass of organic creatures and the hulls and weapons of machines. They are capable of direct and outright manipulation of Xarikspatial energy, and are the physical projections of the essence of Xarikspace, essentially being its avatars throughout the realities and dimensions. They often experiment with realities, dimensions and their inhabitants, using powers almost equivalent to that of minor gods to transform the form of worlds and beings, and seem to have the intent on turning entire places into almost-orderless piles of insanity, chaos and Xarikspatial energy. However, despite the immense power they wield, Xarik-Radux are not completely unbeatable, as sufficient firepower and destruction can, eventually, distort their physical forms to an extent that forces them back into Xarikspace. Still, they are capable of eventually returning to continue their campaigns of arcane chaos and terror, and no one has, so far, ever truly "killed" a Xarik-Radux. Fiends of Xarikspace The results of the horrid experimentation and alteration that the Xarik-Raduxi conduct on various lifeforms and machines. These entities, commonly known as "fiends", are powerful constructs whose composition has been altered to become similar to that of the Radux, giving them similar, albeit lesser, shapeshifting and regenerative powers. Fiends are often created from living animals and sapient beings, but can also be fashioned from plants, machines and corpses. Often a mixture of any of these. The process of creating fiends is relatively long and primarily consists of the application and manipulation of Xarikspatial energy to morph the subjects into the forms desired by the Radux. It is often an agonizing experience for the subjects, and sometimes, their consciousnesses are kept intact throughout the process and within the end result, their minds living in constant torment inside of an amalgamation of bodies that they can no longer control. Most fiends are emotion feeders, and often derive their power and nourishment from agony, fear and anger, the former usually taken from the ravished consciousnesses in their bodies, and the latter two from the enemies that they battle. Fiends can, like the Xarik-Radux, also directly absorb raw materials into their bodies to augment themselves and their already sizable strength and durability. Fiends, however, do not enjoy the same levels of immortality that the Xarik-Radux get, and can be killed, though not without great difficulty. Additionally, their carcasses tend to dissipate, often very quickly, into Xarikspatial energy upon death, and the material that has replaced their former composition still tends to have some power, life and hostility in it even after the death of a fiend. Making attempts to study and research these monstrosities particularly difficult. Cults and Mutants Organization Social Structure Military Technology Architecture and Aesthetic Arcane Notable Individuals Xarik-Radux Fiend Cult Relations Quotes From About Gallery File:RaduxPic.png|A Xarik-Radux, one of the most powerful creatures of Xarikspace (and one of a particularly deceiving appearance) File:XarikspaceApoc.png|The aftermath of an attack by the Xarikspace Legions. (the purple haze is caused by extreme levels of Xarikspatial energy in the area) Trivia Coming soon... coming soon... Category:Factions